Dungeon Siege Enemies
This page contains a summary of all enemies you'll encounter during your travels through Kingdom Ehb, listed chonological from the Farmlands to the Dungeon of Castle Ehb. Hero/Unique Units ( the ones with the light shining on them in game) are marked with *. This page doesn't give any descriptions about them, it's mainly a HUB for finding the creature you're looking for The Farmlands, Crypts of the Sacred Blood and Road to Stonebridge Krug *Scavenger *Scout *Aprentice *Shaman *Grunt *Brankar the Scavenger *Brankar the Scavenger *Klandank the Krug* *Futak the Trainer* *Huskar the Shaman* Creatures *Phrak *Phrak Balista* *Phrak Piercer *Bear *Gray Wolf *Alpha Wolf* *Krug Dog *Farm Skrub *Black Skrub Undead *Skeleton *Skeleton Guard *Skeleton Captain Various *Gargoyle *Jade Gargoyle *Ruby Gargoyle Glitterdelve Pass and Wesrin Cross Krug *Scout *Grunt *Raider *Shaman *Krug Dog Creatures *Yellow Spider *Arakun Spider *Black Skrub *Mucosa *Vile Mucosa *Dark Mucosa *Mucosa Brute* *Giant Spider Undead *Skeleton *Skeleton Guard *Skeleton Archer *Rector *Corpse *Ancient Corpse *Tortured Corpse Glitterdelve Mine Krug *Scout *Raider *Shaman *Chucker *Dog *Commander Creatures *Scorpion *Venom Fiend* *Giant Moth *Giant Rat *Mine Worm Various *Horrid *Rock Beast Glacern Outskirts and Alpine Caverns Creatures *Braak *Braak Mage *Klaw *Rabid Klaw (?)* *Furok *Furok Grizzly* *Furok Slasher *Frostspitter *Frostnid *White Wolf Dragons *Frost Drake Ice Elementals *Ice Warrior *Ice Archer *Ice Mage (?) *Frost Warrior* *Frost Archer* *Frost Mage* *Ice Fly *Ice Golem Crystal Caves Creatures *Slarg *Lectar *Syrrus *Spiked Maw *Skick *Stalagnid Trog *Trog *Trog Warrior *Trog Knight Dark *Lunger *Slinger *Caster Shard *Teal Shard *Green Shard *Blue Shard *Purple Shard Dark Forest Bandits Creatures *Forest Troll *Spiked Dweller *Hell Boar *Gorack *Enraged Gorack* *Forest Klaw *Black Wolf Dark Swamp Undead *Zombie *Headless Zombie *Goo Walker *(...)* Creatures *Mangler *Swamp Stinger *Swamp Troll *Swamp Monster *Swamp Slinger Various *Bronze Gargoyle *Swamp Witch *Tretch Goblin Stronghold Goblin *Grunt *Guard Gobbot *Igniter *Shocker *Grenadier *Gunner Constructs (Small) *Killbot *Hunter *Copter Constructs (Large) *Heater *Blaster *Perforator *Goblin Battle Suit Various *Proxo *Tesla Coil Temple Ruins Undead *Wraith *Wraith Archer *Battle Wraith *Wraith Mage Creatures *Goo Grub *Googore *Fury Spawn *Fury Forest Creatures *Black Wolf *Sea Mangler *Forest Phrak *Cyclops *Larch *Infested Larch* *Spiked Dweller *Forest Darkling Dragons *Blue Drake Addendum: Missing Treasure Hunters Dungeon *Water Lunger *Water Slinger *Water Caster *Unguis *Shrack *Picker The Cliffs of Fire Droog *Grunt *Archer *Mage *Fanatic Grunt *Fanatic Archer *Fanatic Mage Creatures *Giant Wasp *Giant Lizard *Soul Stinger *Sand Basher *Sand Mage *Desert Braak *Ferocious Braak* Dragons *Green Drake *Scorch, the Ancient Dragon of Rathe Castle Ehb Seck *Grunt *Archer *Mage *Elite Guard *Elite Archer *High Mage *Gom Creatures *Mucosa Predator *Mucosa Raider *Synged *Quadscale *Kell *Lava Imp *Lava Runner *Lava Horror *Lava Mage Undead *Skeleton Mercenary *Skeleton Ranger *Giant Skeleton *Skeleton Krug Dog *Dungeon Crawler *Ghost *Terror Wraith *Wraith Piercer *Wraith Warlock *Punisher Dragons *Black Drake *Red Drake *Molten Drake *Molten Steel Drake* Various *Swanny the Mad Jailor *Toreck *Lava Beast *Lava Spirit *Magma Beast* Aranna Enemies The Utarean Isles also have a unique variety of enemies, including Zaurask, Hassats, Chitterskrags, and Doppelgangers, to name a few. Category:Dungeon Siege